The Horror Heat Brings
by PyroFlameHeart
Summary: The Teen Titans are toughing out the heat the best they can. When a new baddie comes into town, will they be able to get off their seats and fight her? Or is the heat too much for them to bear? Still going! Rewrote the 6th chapter and plan to continue
1. Unexpected Visitors

**This would be my first fanfic ever posted. Thank you... I rated it T just because it may get violent.  
If there are any pairings, it'll be CyBee, BBRae, RobStar Aqualad and his mirror.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
****Dr. Whiz is mine. She comes in later.**

* * *

The noon sun was beaming in the Jump City sky, baking every one of the city's inhabitants. The heat even seemed to stop any criminals from attempting their evil. The Titans had spent the day sittingin their training room, the only room they could seem to keep cool, but nobody felt much like working out. The five crime fighters laid with thier heads in a circle on the floor, fanned out like the petals of a hibiscus flower. 

"What should we do, team?" Robin spoke. He idly swatted the strands of Starfire's hair that had been tickling his face. Starfire let her hands flop off her stomach and rest on the floor beneath her.

"I do not wish to move at all, friends. My body is aching. My forehead is covered in moisture and my hair has gone 'frizzy' as you say."

"I second that," Raven groaned, passed out on the floor, next to Star. She batted the alien's red hair that tickled her ear, "All of it." She added.

"I'll be the one to third the motion." Cyborg said lazily. He lifted his foot and dropped it to the ground with a metallic clank. "This heat has got me K.O." He turned his head to the small green lizard sprawled between Raven and himself.

Beast Boy morphed back into his own shape and drove his fist into the air with more enthusiasm then any normal person could muster. "I vote we send Star into space to move the moon. She can push it in front of the sun and give us an eclipse."

"You're and idiot." Raven snarled.

"I would not have that much energy..." Starfire drawled, not grasping the idiocy of the plan. Her thoughts, as well as any running through the other four teens, were shattered by the sound of the main doors banging. A doorbell rang, and the pounding continued. Cyborg pulled up his hand with exagerated effortand reached it over his head, tapping each Titan on the head as he went around the circle.

"Bubble gum, bubble gum, in a dish. How many pieces do you wish?" His finger landed on Robin's forehead.

"Three." Robin moaned, his voice cracking slightly with thirst.

"One. Two. Three." Cy picked up the green frog stretched out next to him, and threw it towards the door. "That's you BB." He said, smiling. Beast Boy became himself again.

"Not fair. Robin counted that out."

"I did not. Just go." The boy wonder growled. Beast Boy admitted his defeat. It was too hot to argue.

Sliding open the massive front doors, Beast Boy was shocked to find an exasperated Aqualad and the ex-hive Bumblebee from the east tower. Bumblebee was sliding down the door frame, fanning herself with a sheet of paper.

"Mind if we join you guys for a while? We've got some talking to do. Its way to hot to stand in front of a monitor, honey, and I be damned if I'm the one to turn on the lights at the East Tower." She took a deep breath as Aqualad nodded to her words, seemingly barely able to move his head.

"Water. Hot." He said.

"Sure, come on in," the changeling offered, stepping aside. "We're all hanging out in the workout room."

"Working out?" Aqualad breathed.

"Heck no. Chillin like villains."

"I wish we could be here on nicer terms, BB, but villains are exactly what we're here to talk about." Bumblebee gave a week smile before she continued, "I hope this doesn't interrupt any crazy plans you had."

All Beast Boy could do was shrug and allow her to pass.

* * *

**First chapter. Will not put up a second untill someone says they would like me to. It is all up to you guys- if you like it or not, that is.**


	2. Multiple Problems

**Okay, a big 'Thank You' to OveractiveMind for being the only, or first, person to review. Here it is... chapter 2.  
Extreamly short, I know. **

* * *

Beast Boy paraded into the workout room in the physique of a green desert beetle. He was closely followed by the exhausted Bumblebee and Aqualad, both taking necessary precautions to avoid stepping on him. Robin was the first to look up at the guests.

"Bee, Aqualad... What up?" He said, trying to sound as ecstatic as he could in the heat. His voice stirred the awareness' of the other Titans. Cyborg sat up immediately and did his best to act cool.

"Bee, girl, what's shaken'?" He let out a sigh and gulped deep. He was perspiring more than the heat had caused him to. Bee could only smile and look away.

"There's trouble, guys. This heat just isn't natural." She said.

"No kidding," Robin added, "This is probably the first time the heat as ever spiked this far into the triple digits. You can't even get naturally cold water any more," Aqualad shivered at his comment, "Freezers are flying off the shelves. Prices have risen with demand. I only hope no riots break out, because we will need to stop them."

"It is even more than that, Robin." Aqualad finally spoke. "The origin of the heat is what isn't natural."

The team looked at Robin with defeat. Moments later they were all set up in front of the TV screen, surrounded by every electric fan they could find in the T shaped tower. Bee had taken the front, briefing her Jump City crime fighting associates.

"I started to investigate the heat yesterday," She informed them, "It all seemed too sudden. That's when I picked up a strange signal to an unregistered satellite. I figured it was worth looking into, because as far as I could tell, that satellite had no permission to be launched. I found a way past the security, and then I traced the satellite's signal back to Jump City. That's when I found the problems."

"_Problems_?" Beast Boy whined. "As in plural problem? Multiple?" He seemed to have a problem getting his head around the idea.

"Afraid so, Hun."

"What other leads did you get?" Robin asked, stepping forward and beginning to type ferociously on his key pad.

"The best I could get was the city. It would appear it broke into three separate signals," She said, and then added sheepishly, "It was getting really hot, and the monitor puts out a lot of heat... I couldn't really handle it." Robin showed no emotion through his mask, which caused her to drop her head a little lower.

"That's not a problem, Bee." Cyborg said, moving next to her. He glared at Robin, "I'm sure we all understand." He rested a bionic arm on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Cyborg."

"I guess we should split up then and patrol the entire city, then." Robin said in defeat.

"I really am s-"

Robin put his hands up to silence her. "Don't worry about it. Cyborg is right. We can brave this heat, right guys?" The team looked sullenly at him, but nodded. "Good. In that case, Titans, GO!"

* * *

**I'll get to work on chapter 3 as soon as, well, soon. ****Sorry if there were any disastrous mistakes in the chapter. I know in the last one some works kept getting squished together. I'm not sure what happened there. Must have been when I was editing. Anyway... "Just you wait 'enry 'iggens."**


	3. Free Signals for Everyone

**Check it out. Next chapter.

* * *

**

The combined teams assembled on the path out front, waiting- however not wanting- to leave.

"We'll split up, take different parts of the city. Use these radars to pick up any signal and then investigate what you can find," Robin was handing out black guns and holsters and stating his orders, no emotion in his voice. "It'll be a simple task. Starfire, you take Cyborg into the east sector of the city. Cover the area thoroughly."

"Thorough as possible, friend Robin. We'll do our best, and not fail." Starfire sang. Cyborg nodded and allowed Starfire to carry him off to the city.

"Aqualad, take the bay and branch out southward. You'll move quicker solo." Aqualad looked disgruntled in the direction of the water. He muttered something about hot water and took off with a graceful dive to follow Robin's orders. Beast Boy let his ears drop.

"Beast Boy, instead of helping with the bay search, I want you to take Raven and cover the North sector. That leaves Bee and me to cover west."

Beast Boy looked as if he was about to protest, but Raven stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "You know it wouldn't go well if you followed Aqualad. Everything between you two is a pissing contest and don't even try to deny that." She said in her usual monotone voice. Beast Boy's shoulders drooped and Raven retracted her hand.

"We should head out." She added, the radar in hand.

xxxxx

Cyborg and Starfire set down on an empty shopping street. Every shop was closed up, the people driven away by the heat.

"This must not be good for business," Cyborg stated. Starfire nodded.

"It would appear there is no business under such conditions as we are experiencing. On Tamaran, we are to far from the sun to suffer such harsh conditions." The alien girl stated.

"I'll get the T-Sub ready to fly if we can't figure out this problem," Cy offered. He rolled the radar around checking his arm to keep an eye on their location. "Bo-yah." He whispered when a signal locked. "Let's check this out, Star."

xxxxx

"I wonder if this thing has games," Beast Boy mumbled, turning the PDA around in his hands.

"Don't even think about it." Raven snarled as she levitated out of a storm drain. "I'm picking up a faint signal, but it almost seems to be coming from underneath us. I have a feeling we'll need to di- Beast Boy, are you listening?" She pocketed the radar on her belt with its holster, and then tugged at her belt. The radar was pulling obnoxiously at the loose garment.

"Sorry Rae," Beast Boy looked at her startled, "I was checking for the signal." He kept a serious face pulled over. "I'm pretty sure we'll have to dig." Beast Boy seemed pleased with himself, taking such good control of the mission as he was.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm about to pretend I did not just say that." She moaned, and pulled again at the radar lagging on her belt.

"If that's not comfy, I can carry it for you..." Beast Boy offered, trailing off on his last word. Raven was smiling at him. "Or not... whatever suits yo-" but Raven cut him off.

"I see chivalry is not dead." She said, with slight air to her voice, and proceeded to try and unclasp the black holster.

Beast Boy rushed to her side to help her, but pulled back when his gloved knuckle brushed her hip. He blushed slightly, mumbled an apology and reached out to help again, only to find she had managed to unclasp the buttons herself. She moved into Beast Boy, and before he could react, fastened it to his belt.

"We'd better check that lead." Raven stated- more business like than she had ever done before. Beast Boy nodded, and followed her into the storm drain.

xxxxx

"Robin, this PDA isn't picking up anything!" Bumblebee bellowed as Robin swept the radar from side to side.

"Keep watching. Something will show."

"Boy, you have got to be kidding. Do you not feel this heat? I think we're gonna have roast Bee for dinner, if you're not careful."

"Stop complaining and pay attention."

"I'm paying attention all right. And I'm sticking to my b- Oh, that's a blip."

"What?"

"A signal, man. Go back; what were you just pointing at?"

"A store."

"Then that's our first check spot." Bee looked pleased with herself. "The heat may bother me, but it will not stop me."

"Nice work, Bumblebee." Robin said in defeat.

"Mmm-hmm... that's what I thought."

xxxxx

Aqualad swam in silence; he was trying to contact any of the fish that littered the bay. Every animal in the water seemed to be bothered by something, and Aqualad was sure he knew what it was. Finally, he crossed paths with a disgruntled dolphin.

"_Do you know what is driving all the fish crazy?" _He asked, connecting through mind power. All he could gather was a direction, leading to a cave. "_My first lead."_ He thought.

* * *

**And then I'm done. Till chapter four. Please R+R. I'm afraid I'll loose interest if I find nobody wishes to read this. **


	4. Peace of Mind

**I think these next few chapters will have one focusing on each search team, until they all meet up again. Changing the order, of course, and the BB and Raven team come foist. Yay... OH, and a forewarning of language, T is for Tongue. Gizmo's tongue.

* * *

**

"Raven, this is creepy." Beast Boy cried as they moved down the dark sewerage tunnel. Neither one of them had thought to bring a flashlight, relying on the hot sun that beat down on the helpless city.

"I'm just glad to be out of the heat." Raven said, monotone as usual.

"You're right," Beast Boy said, as if just noticing, "It is kinda chilled down here." He spread his arms out on either side and pivoted his torso. Suddenly, the walls around them let out an agonized groan. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Beast Boy screamed before scuttling under Raven's cloak and grasping her tightly around the waist.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, in time with the spout of water that erupted, provoked by a dark force. "Gerroff..." She growled, prying him loose.

"Sorry, spooked me," he tried to explain. "Can you see anything?"

"No," she stated shortly, "Nothing except for you." Beast Boy morphed into a galago, as if on command, and leapt onto Raven's shoulder. When Raven looked at him to find giant green bush baby eyes peering back on a tiny head, she could not stifle her snort of laughter. Another flume of water erupted behind them. Beast Boy tilted his head and pointed ahead. Raven understood. She was meant to walk.

After at least twenty minuets of shuffling through murky water in the dark, Raven's radar sweeping paid off. The bush baby on her shoulder let out a squeal of delight. They could both see the soft illumination coming from around the corner. One more turn, and they saw in front of them... Gizmo.

(**a/n: again, I've decided to put in what I think Gizmo is really saying, because, well... I can't figure out what else to put.**)

"What da fuck are you pit sniffas doing down here?" The technologically advanced little boy squealed when Beast Boy and Raven came into view of his lantern light. He was crouched over a box, the source of the signal.

"I may ask the same thing about you." Beast Boy stated after morphing back into himself.

"You just did, you fucktard." Gizmo snapped back.

Raven snorted. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She asked.

"Yeah, what of it, bitch?"

Beast Boy bolted forward. "Kiss this!" he yelled, making mouth to fist contact with a right hook. Gizmo couldn't have seen it coming. Falling back into the discolored water, he scurried back from Beast Boy. Beast Boy halted to massage is knuckles. "That hurt," He mumbled.

Gizmo continued to run, splashing, down the tunnel into darkness. Raven picked up the lantern with her powers and moved to the device he was working on. "This is putting out a low frequency, but its trying to connect to the Russian's satellite. We should probably tell them, so they can stop whatever the Hive is plotting to do with the technology. Other than that, this seems to be irreleva-" But she stopped. It wasn't until that point that she noticed the tiny flashing H on the wall. With one sweeping motion, Raven turned on Beast Boy, who was still looking into the dark after the escaped mini-villain. He let out a scream of shock as his team-mate barreled him into the wall, although they did not hit the wall. He was engulfed in darkness until he was dropped once more onto the over heated surface. At the same moment, the shadow of a raven that had carried him released Raven and dispersed. The half demon rushed to Beast Boy's side.

"Raven, what was that all about?" He cried, trying to knead the pain out of his ankle as he sat in the middle of the road.

"Beast Boy!" she yelped, pulling at his arm, "Move. We need to get farther."

"Farther from what?" he asked as he moved with her, using her as a crutch. Raven didn't have time to explain. She tried her best to clear the area, but as the blast from below surfaced, she and her green teammate were thrown into the air. They landed in a crumpled heap against the wall of a nearby alley before they realized what had happened. Beast Boy squirmed to his feet, noticing that Raven had managed to put herself between him and the hard wall.

"Raven! Are you ok?" he squealed, dropping to her side as fast as he could without putting too much pressure on his injured ankle. Raven looked at him a little dazed, and confused. She could tell that her back would hold many more bruises the next day.

"I- I think- I think I hit my head," she stuttered, unable to find her words. Beast Boy looked to the back of her head, and noticed, for the first time, the blood that had been lightly smeared on the brick wall behind her. He touched his fingers gingerly, weary of what he might find, to the back of her head. Rave gasped in pain, and Beast Boy drew his hand back. He didn't know what to do.

"Can you move?" he asked, lightly feeling her neck and shoulder, "Can you feel your hands? Can you move them?" He was franticly searching for any sign of pain or break in her bones. Running his hands quickly down her back and arms, he realized how easy her bones were to feel under her skin. The girl did not have very much muscle definition, probably due to the fact that she used her brain to do anything that really needed to be done. But then another thought struck him. How was she not freakishly over weight? It wasn't like she often ran to get where she was going. She was always teleporting through walls and levitating her way around. _'It must be the content drinking of herbal tea,' _Beast boy thought inwardly, as he continued his search of her appendages. _'I bet its hard to put on weight when you hardly eat any solid food'_ He finished lightly rolling her foot around, testing the mobility of her ankle, and thought to check her torso for any cuts or signs of internal damage. He stopped himself, and thought better of it. "Raven, can you heal yourself?" he asked, no sign of humor in his voice. Raven nodded weakly, and tried to move into a more comfortable position. Beast Boy did his best to help her move without over stepping his boundaries of touching her. He had always felt the need to distance himself from his teammate, almost as if acting on his desire to be close to her. _'I'd better respect the fact that she doesn't like too much contact...'_ he told himself inwardly. _'...Trying my best just to not think about those things...'_ but her moan of apparent agony startled him from his thought and threw his caution to the wind. Pulling his leg behind him, he dragged himself next to her, as close as he could be but still giving her space to hover. He picked up her hand, and held it in his own, while squeezing her shoulder with the other. A look of peace seemed to come over her face and she continued to heal her own wounds. Beast Boy looked down as his gloved hand, wrapped loosely around her small pale fingers. He could feel her warmth seeping through his gloves and felt the same peace shiver through his body. He was content for the moment, waiting for his teammate to be back on her feet.

* * *

**And this is when you guys come in. Do you really want me to put in the details of the other teams, or should I just break the others up in one chapter and bring the entire Titans group back together to share the evidence they found? **


	5. Boy First Signal Later

**And there was Chapter. Chapter 5 that is. The world is right again. So many people read the other chapters, and nobody gives me their input. If you don't like it... you can still tell me why that is. What doesn't kill me makes my writing stronger.**

* * *

The signal Starfire and Cyborg managed to lock led them into a nearby store. Starfire tried to contain her squeal of delight. "Perhaps we can buy gifts for our friends, and bring them back with the information on the signal we find," she offered.

"No such luck, Star," Cyborg grimaced as he jingled the door of store. "The store is closed because of the heat. I don't blame them."

"But we must enter, friend Cyborg, to see what the signal inside is, they must allow us in!"

"We're gonna have to let our selves in," he whispered, picking the lock with the small pointed utensils that he produced from the tips of his fingers. Starfire peered over his shoulder in curiosity.

"I was told the breaking in was bad, and only done by criminals," she stated.

"This is special conditions, Star. We're not taking anything, and they'll never know we where here. We're just tryin' to bring back their business."

"That is fair enough, I suppose..." Starfire took a moment to ponder, "Do you have the lock picking tools always... on hand?" she whispered. **(a/n: punelicious moment. don't mind me...)**

"They're kinda built in, always on hand. That's me in a nut shell: Part man, part human Swiss army knife."

"That is, marvelous, Cyborg, to be so useful," Starfire sighed. The seemed to drift into thought as the door let out a soft click and Cyborg pushed it open. Starfire floated in after him. The dark room proved to be uninviting, unsettling and eerie. Cyborg popped the light on his shoulder. "What is this store?" Starfire qeustioned. Out of her recent trips to the mall and local shops, she had never noticed it.

"The sign out front just said it was a 'special interest' store. I'd say this is the biggest mix of special interests I've ever seen." Cyborg looked around, "It all looks like a mixed bag of every year on this planet, dating back to the 1400s. Look, this is some sort of medieval device, for... something..."

"On Tamaran, we used devices such as those to cook a gamphbag. I'm sure it must be for a similar use..."

"Or maybe your people have come here before, Star! Maybe some of our history comes from your people." Cyborg added, putting back the thingamabob. "We'd best not touch anything, the shop is still closed," he suggested.

"You are too right, Friend Cyborg, we must not be lifting the shop," She grinned, placing down the disco mirror ball in the corner and backing away. Cyborg returned the smile awkwardly. She didn't get half of earth's customs, but he got none of her planets customs, either. A rustle in the darkness behind the counter turned both their heads. "What is it, friend Cyborg?" Starfire stuttered. "What is making that noi-" but she was silent when Cyborg put up his hand. He cautiously advanced on the counter, and produced his sonic cannon, but he was hit back by an unseen force as he hit it. He tried again to blast the spot, but there was a barrier surrounding the dark figure that wallowed in the shadows, knocking over things behind.

"Hold up!" Cyborg yelled, "We mean no harm!"

The figure stood up and let down the guard. There stood a young male, only about 9, holding a book of spells. "If you mean me no harm," he squeaked in an unbroken voice, "then why where you aiming that gun at me?" he looked strangely brave in the face, but full of fear in the eyes.

"Why were you hiding in the shadows?" Cyborg retorted in a raised voice, but Starfire stepped in fronted and approached the child.

"Please, young boy, what is your name?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"B-Br-Brahnan," he stammered. "Brahnan Coulee."

"And," Cyborg cut in, a calmer more inviting voice, "What are you doing sneaking around like that?"

"I was scared I'd be caught," he rasped, almost afraid anyone else would hear. His large green eyes searched the room. "It was so hot outside on the streets, and I needed to get inside. I didn't want to get dry and crispy like the worms on the street." Starfire's face went pale and Cyborg cleared his throat.

"What are you doing on the street, anyway?"

"I don't have family. They got rid of me. They said I was full of dark magic and that I was a killer. They said they didn't want me in the church. They said God didn't want me anymore and that I was pure evil," he stopped to catch is breath. "They told me I should go die on the streets rather than live under the roof of their church." Cyborg look flat out shocked, and Starfire sympathetic.

"How could parents be so cruel?" she asked, "What kind of people live on Earth that would do that to a child?"

"There are some things on Earth we're not that proud of, Star. That's all I can say. Brahnan, have you noticed anything strange coming from this store?"

"Yes," the boy nodded.

"And that was..." Cyborg added, leaning his head in.

"Oh, the lady that came in. She was tall and skinny... and her face was covered with her hat. It had a veil. I think she came from a funeral, I saw women dressed like that at the church before, but this lady was wearing too much red."

"Sounds suspicious," Cyborg noted.

"Brahnan, would like to join us back at the Titans Tower? It is cooler there than here, and we could keep you safe till we find you a good foster home," Starfire offered. Even aliens had maternal instinct.

"Um, yes, I'd like that very much... thank you," Brahnan said timidly, taking her outstretched hand.

"That a good boy," she cooed, looking over at Cyborg for approval. He just shrugged.

"Robin is not goanna like this, Star, not at all."

"Oh, hush, Cyborg. I can handle Robin," she growled, and with that they lead the small boy out of the store, locking up behind them and noting the store's name. They'd come back and investigate later.

* * *

**R+R my lovelies. **


	6. Cyborg Knows Everything

**So, I feel bad now. I know I have at least two fans of the story and that should be enough. A fan is a fan. Therefore, thanks to the request of ****_mellamoloco_**** and _Story of my Liff _I will now write a better chapter and then continue. It will be slower however, because of classes like Honors English and Meteorology; they like to give me lots of pretty homework assignments that will take hours a night to do. Usually, you can now expect an update every weekend and some randomly on weekdays. **

**a/n: In case you where wondering… the boy in the last chapter pronounces his name Bra (as in the female underclothes) –nan Cool-lee

* * *

**

Robin and Bee scanned their area just as the others had. Their first lead had turned up nothing and after 3 hours in the heat they were hot, tired, and on the face of it out of luck, but everybody knows you can't judge a situation before it's done.

Bee gasped as Robin drew the radar gun in a circle. She could swear there was a signal there, "Robin, point the radar back where it was. I think there was a signal-"

"I didn't notice anything…" Robin interrupted.

"Boy, did I just tell you to do something? Put that radar where it was!" Bee retorted. Robin gave the look of a child being told 'no' and began to pivot the radar back again, "Stop, there. NO! Left a little, THERE!" Bee's PDA was picking up the faintest signal but it seemed to match the one they were looking for.

"How far, Bee?"

"We should keep going straight for a couple of blocks and check again. I think the signal is being blocked by one of these buildings. I can hardly pick it up, but it's near."

The duo kept walking in the direction of the signal, each step bringing it closer, but they couldn't quite lock it.

"It's almost like it keeps fading in and out-" Robin stared, but he was interrupted from a crash in a nearby alley.

"Who else would be out here in this heat?" Bee asked cautiously in a low whisper.

"I don't know," Robin stated, pushing Bee back behind himself and pulling out a bird-a-rang. Bee gave him a push in the shoulder and moved up next to him.

"I can take whatever it is, Rob, you don't have to protect me," she snarled. She held her B-stingers out in front of her and signaled Robin to approach on foot while she headed for the roof.

Rolling his eyes he followed her command, stating in a menacing voice, "I wonder what the hell it is about you that can make Cyborg fall so crazy in love…" as he held two bird-a-rangs in his hands, ready to attack. Bumblebee looked back at him, but holding her breath headed for the roof with her eyes closed.

"What a child!" She yelled quite as she could. She look down on the alley, Robin hadn't made his move yet, "He doesn't get to play leader so he distracts me with childish antics? What is wrong with him? And what gives him the idea that Cy is into me, he couldn't be telling the truth. He may be a child but Robin wouldn't do that to his best friend. Unless, he wanted me to think that he wouldn't do that so he could do it and not do it at the same time. What if Cyborg really is into me? But there were the memories of Jinx on his files, not to mention the fact that I read his files. That had to tick him off enough to hate me forev-" Bee's ranting discussion with herself was hated as Robin screamed 'Titans, GO!' from below.

"What is wrong with that boy that he has to yell that even when his team isn't present?" she swept off the roof, shrinking as she plummeted, and buzzed up the opposite end of the alley. The woman, already turning to dash from Robin's forward attack didn't even notice the small Bee with stingers at the ready.

"One sting to halt her, one sting to pinch her," Bee stopped as the woman stumbled back and morphed into her original size before resuming her attack, "And one more sting to knock her out."

Robin tore around the corner dispensing disks into his hands, ready to attack. He was too late; Bee had just taken her down. The woman lay crumpled on the ground as the base of a dumpster, a black veil shadowing her face. "Who do you think it is?" Robin inquired as Bee frisked her for any sort of ID.

"No idea, she has no ID and I've never seen her before. We should restrain her and check out what she was working on back here."

"Good thinking, Bee, we'll take her in as soon as we can figure out what she's up to," he drew out the cord of his grappling hook and tied them securely around the prisoner. When he was sure that she wasn't going anywhere he joined Bee at the device the woman had been working on.

"It's our signal all right," Bee informed him, "But I can't figure out exactly how she's managing this heat!" she wiped the moisture off her forehead and picked up the device.

"We'll take that back to the tower and see what Cy can make of it," He said as he took the device from her hands and headed for the R-Cycle. Bee shivered.

'_Cyborg would know for sure,'_ she thought to herself as she smiled inwardly. _'Cyborg knows everything.'_


End file.
